Victoria means Victory Rewritten
by Xoverguy
Summary: Now it's pretty much a filler story, but it had to be posted.  It shows how Victoria got her fusion abilities in My Defender Series.  R&R especially to old fans of the series.


Author note: When I rewrote this, I actually didn't like how it came out since I cut a lot of stuff that made it what it was; but nevertheless, I decided to still keep it as part of the series since it provides continuity regarding Victoria's fusion transformation.

**Victoria means Victory Rewritten**

Our story begins in Jumba's room in Lilo's house. Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch were hanging around while Jumba was just finishing his latest invention.

"Ahaha! It is finally finished!" Jumba cried.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"It's my latest evil genius invention that I have been working on it all week" Jumba repliled.

"Cool! What does it do?" Lilo asked.

"I have no idea." Jumba said.

Stitch was trying to get a closer look at the invention when he accidentally tripped and hit the start button. The machine then started charging up and flashed a bright light that blinded all of them. When Jumba was able to see again he discovered that Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria were gone.

"Little girls! 626! Where are you?" Jumba called out.

It was then he heard a beeping on the machine, witch now he believed was a transporter. When he checked the machine it had the destination on the screen. When he read the information his blood froze. That's when Nani came in.

"What was that flash that I saw? And where are the kids?" She asked.

Jumba pointed to the screen. When Nani read it she felt her heart sink and her soul fill with fear.

"The Arctic Alaskan region"

Lilo, Stitch and Victoria were now in the middle of a vicious snowstorm. The cold was nearly unbearable. There was almost zero visibility. They were completely lost.

"How did we get here?" Victoria shouted over the storm.

"Jumba's Machine!" Stitch answered.

"We need to find a place to stay! We'll freeze to death if we stay out here." Lilo shouts.

Hearing that, Stitch looks around using his enhanced vision and found a nearby cave.

"I found a cave! It's over there!" Stitch points to the location.

They entered the cave and sat down inside. They were now protected from the storm, but the temperature was quickly dropping and Stitch discovered that this was putting the girls at risk.

"Lilo and Victoria are getting too cold! If it gets too cold, you might die!" Stitch said, clearly afraid of the worst.

"Then we must try to keep ourselves warm, but we have nothing to keep ourselves warm with" Lilo said, her breath becoming ragged from the cold air.

"Stitch could keep you warm, but I'm only one, you two. Stitch pointed out.

"Then you better keep Lilo warm, Stitch." Victoria said, now shivering violently.

Lilo and Stitch looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Stitch could try to keep you both warm." Stitch offered.

"Stitch, it won't work. You're the size of Lilo and me; you're not big enough to protect both of us. And I think it would be best if you keep Lilo okay instead of me."

"Why Victoria think like that? If I keep Lilo warm, cold will kill you!"

"I know that!" Victoria said.

"Then why?!" Lilo asked, almost shouting with tears in her eyes.

"It's because I'm going to freeze anyway!" Victoria shouted back.

Victoria's answer hit Lilo and Stitch like a ton of bricks.

"Let me explain." Victoria started. "The reason I came to Hawaii is because I have a health problem. My body cannot take winter cold. For some strange reason it shuts down. My parent's always used to live in areas that were warm throughout most of the year, but winters were living nightmares for me, in which I had to be in hospitals or in very hot areas so that I wouldn't get horribly sick."

"But that means that you…oh God Stitch, try to keep her warm!" Lilo shouted as she saw that Victoria started shivering uncontrollably.

Obeying Lilo, Stitch took Victoria into his arms trying to keep her warm, but due to her condition, it was not helping.

"It's…happening again. After so long, I never thought I'd have to feel this again." Victoria said "Stitch, Lilo, I'm scared" "Don't Leave me!"

"We're here, and we're not going anywhere. We are an Ohana!" Lilo said firmly.

"Ih, nobody gets left behind or forgotten!" Stitch answered.

"So cold…it's so cold." Victoria said. "Stitch, Lilo, you we're the best friends I ever had. Thank you."

"She's closing her eyes! What's wrong Stitch?!" Lilo shouted.

"Heart is slowing down! Blitznack, Jumba, hurry up or I'll bite your pattokie real hard!" Stitch shouted out loud.

Then a bright light flashed and the three disappeared from the cave.

Victoria wakes up and discovers she is sitting down on the side of the hall of a hospital. She gets up and walks around, passing by people but nobody noticing her. Then she finds Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley sitting beside a hospital room. The faces reflected great sadness, especially Lilo and Stitch's.

"Hey, guys I'm okay!" Victoria called to them, but it seemed as if they didn't hear her.

Huh? She asked herself puzzled. She leaned on the door to think, but she went right through it.

What the…the door wasn't open! Victoria exclaimed.

After recovering from the shock, she found out there were several doctors and nurses around a bed, Victoria could here a lot of panicked voices, so she believed that the person inside the bed was very sick or dying.

"We're losing her!" One of the doctors said.

"My God, she was just a girl." Another doctor said.

"How could this have happened?" a nurse thought out loud.

The doctors and nurses were trying their best to revive the mystery patient, but all in vain. Soon the heart rate meter showed a flat line and emitted a low, ominous beep sound.

The main doctor saw this and closed his eyes, either to meditate or say a prayer. Then he walked out the door, the other doctors followed. Victoria was now able to see who died. What she saw almost made her soul collapse on itself.

The dead child on the bed was…herself.

Wait a minute…that means that I'm…? Victoria was stopped by a shout from the hallway and Lilo running in and shaking her limp body, trying to awaken her, crying like her heart had been ripped out and torn apart.

"Wake up!" Lilo started. "Wake up, Victoria! Jumba did it; we got back home! Oh!" Lilo started sobbing even harder when Nani separated her from Victoria's body and took her in her arms, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Lilo" Nani said. She was crying too.

"Victoria, no!" Lilo shouted in anguish. "This shouldn't happen! Come back, Victoria! Why did you have to be so sick? We were just beginning to truly understand each other!"

Victoria saw and heard everything, now she was crying.

"I wish I could hug you Lilo, show you that things were going to be all right." Victoria says.

Just then a bright, white light surrounds her, and she hears an angelic voice speaking to her.

"Victoria," the voice started. "You are one of the purest souls to inhabit this Earth. It is not yet your time, and you deserve an opportunity to return to them."

"You, whoever you are, would do that for me?" Victoria asked.

"Indeed, it was a mistake that you had to end like this, and it must be rectified. This must be done for your sake and for the sake of those close to you." The voice said.

"Thank you." Victoria said.

"Another reason you must return is because you have destiny with them." The voice started explaining.

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, there is a great darkness that will soon come to your home and only you, your friends and some soon-to-be former enemies, have the power to stop it. There will be another ally that will come just before the darkness comes. He will help protect you and your friends and fight the evil by your side. All of you must survive this evil if your world is to have a peaceful future.

"So should I tell this to my friends and their family?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, it would be for the best." The voice says. "You will now be cured from your illness regarding cold temperatures, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. Another gift is the following: you can now perform fusion with your experiment Snooty, and although you will mostly look like your normal self, your fighting power will be greatly raised. Use this gift to combat the evil.

"I will!" Victoria promised. "Is that all?"

"One thing you should always remember." The voice said. "Your name is special. In the Spanish language Victoria means Victory. Never forget the meaning of your name."

"I won't, I promise!" Victoria said. "Goodbye, and thank you!"

"Farewell, and good luck, Victoria, the pure-hearted vampire of friendship!" The voice said as Victoria returned to the real world.

When Victoria woke up she was on the hospital bed. Lilo was by her side.

"Are we back in Kuwai?" Victoria asked

"Yes." Stitch answered.

"It's a miracle that you're alive." Lilo said.

"Well okay, at least I'm alive." Victoria said. "I'll try not to scare you guys like that again."

"You better not!" Lilo and Stitch said simultaneously, then they all started laughing as friends.

**One week later:**

Victoria explained everything she had seen and heard in her near-death experience to Lilo and her family. They were at first skeptical about it, but deduced that Victoria is too truthful to make up something like that. Now Victoria is out of the hospital and playing in her house with Lilo, Stitch and Snooty.

"So Snooty, you happy I'm okay?" Victoria asked.

Snooty answered by flying at her and hugging her, at least he was trying to, and she returns the hug. Lilo and Stitch look at them. Then, while Victoria and snooty are hugging; a bright light surrounds them, then a flash blinds Lilo and Stitch. When the light clears, they look and discover that Snooty is nowhere to be found, and that Victoria looks exactly the same, only with a medium size pair of bat wings.

"Victoria, is this the transformation that you were talking about?" Lilo asks.

"Yep!" Victoria answered.

"What about Snooty?" Stitch asked.

"We are now one." Victoria explained.

"Wow! So you can transform and turn back to normal whenever you want?" Lilo asks with excitement.

"Seems like it." Victoria answered.

"What are your powers?" Lilo asks.

"I can absorb any kind of energy and redirect it to myself or anybody else as an attack or healing energy." Victoria explained.

"Cool! Can we see how you do it?" Lilo asks.

"Come on outside, and I'll show you." Victoria answered.

"All right!" Lilo and Stitch said at the same time.

The three friends run out of Victoria's room and the screen fades.

**The end…for now**

Coming up next in the series timeline: "Lilo and Stitch: The Defender Volume 1 Rewritten"


End file.
